


These Streets Are Yours (You Can Keep Them)

by Selemetis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Riverdale, Pre-Season/Series 01, and whyte wyrm, but this is also another break up, mentions of the serpents, well this is an angst fest but i'm not even sorry, young alice and young fp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: Alice decides what is best for her but FP begs to differ.





	These Streets Are Yours (You Can Keep Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first Falice fic I've ever written and unbeta'd so sorry for any faults. And I completed this on my way home tonight so... you know, not that good but I hope you'll give a chance.  
> Also special thanks to my friend Gold Snicket who came up with this amazing title & song. I'd be still thinking without her wits.  
> Hope you guys enjoy & hope we have a satisfying episode today!

"We cannot go on like this, FP." Alice crossed her arms, her leather jacket wasn't in presence today and the weather was chilly like a normal December night should be.    
They were near the back door of the Whyte Wyrm, finding the crowd really disturbing tonight.   
"What? You calling it quits now?" FP chuckled. "Come on, Alice, we are better than that."   
"Are we? Seriously?" Alice snickered. She took a deep breath and couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "I can't stay here, FP, I don't want to be just another wasted Serpent here. I have the potential of becoming much more than that and I have no intentions of wasting it here--"   
"With me." He interrupted her, using the meanest tone he could bring himself to.    
Alice gave him a cold look but her voice faltered.   
"I didn't say that."   
FP, ignoring her objection, shook his head with a joyless smile on his lips.   
"So what? Are you gonna move to another city? New York? We can always go together, Al, just say the word and I'll fetch my dad's truck and we'll be out of this goddamn town in a blink."   
He was serious and she knew he was. But she also knew his loyalty laid on not just her but also the Serpents. That was the difference between them, she pointed out to herself maybe the millionth time that day. He'd never see things as she did and obvious to anyone who had the chance to meet Alice, she wasn't one for holding back her words.   
"You'll never leave here behind." she began. A knowing smile appeared on her face. "Even if we leave, you'll come back here and make me come here with you." She tsk'd and rubbed her arms out of chill. "I can't have that."   
FP pressed his lips together and realized one thing: he'd never be good enough for her. He'd never be good enough for her dreams. For her demands of being free of this town.  _ At least this side of the town. _ __  
"It's the Cooper kid, isn't it?" He asked. He'd seen him at school, in the field, during lunches... trying to steal a glance from Alice. Oh he was so in FP's list now. "Ever since you dumped me you hang out with that blank page of a Northsider. He's gotten into your mind, hasn't he?"   
Alice gave a frustrated breath. She got used to FP being jealous and angry over every boy she talked since she took a break from him. FP was a difficult boy to date, that was for sure. But he was even more difficult to deal with now.   
"This has nothing to do with Hal." she murmured under her breath, massaging her forehead.   
"First name base, huh?" FP growled.   
Alice lifted her eyes to him sharply. Shooting daggers, one might say. She had had enough of this side of her ex. She had had enough of what this gang was doing to her. To him. To all of them. She had had enough of this life that was forced upon her.   
"Hal and his family owns the town paper, FP. They are nice and-- they can help me to make a difference." she snapped finally. She was trying so hard to fight back the tears yet to come. She exhaled shakily and clenched her fists at either side of her. FP, on the other hand was boiling with rage, not realizing how it pained her to have this conversation with him.   
"Is that the life you want?" he asked, tilting his head to his left and pointing around them. Getting out of this place, getting rid of the people who actually gives a damn shit about you?" Alice gave a huh but it didn't stop him. "White fences and a dumbass to play the role of your husband dearest?"   
"You don't have a damn idea, FP!" Alice yelled finally. "You don't have a damn clue about what I want for my future -- is it so hard to get? I want a damn solid roof over my head with my own family! I want to be sure that the man I'm gonna be married one day won't show up wounded or maybe even dead! I want to be sure that -- that I am cared for!" Her tears were drawing cold rivers on her cheeks.    
FP reached for wiping them with both hands and his thumbs stood on her cheeks. When he spoke, his voice was softer this time.   
"That's not love." he whispered. "At least not the love we had."   
Alice covered his hands on her cheeks with hers. She looked him one last time in the eyes with a broken smile on her lips.   
"But it's a safe one."    
Only then, FP let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me...  
> BUT  
> I'd like to hear what you thought & be beyond happy if you come up and talk to me on tumblr: newurleans!!  
> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
